


Frangipani

by babybrotherdean



Series: J2 DC AU [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: DC Universe Crossover, Fluff and Angst, HarleyQuinn!Jensen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Joker!Misha, M/M, Mild Blood, PoisonIvy!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4964119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybrotherdean/pseuds/babybrotherdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Not very nice to hit a guy while he’s down and bleeding and stuff, y’know.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I’m not gonna hit you, Jen.” </i>
</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Because Jared is there all those times that Misha isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frangipani

**Author's Note:**

> Implied abuse is just for the relationship between Jensen and Misha, which I might expand on later.

**Frangipani: protection, shelter.**

\--

“No, no,” Jensen murmurs, hand pressed hard to his thigh as he watches Misha wander off. He’s singing lowly, just loud enough for Jensen to catch bits and pieces of some irregular tune before he’s gotten too far away for the sound to carry. “Going to get help for me, right, baby?”

He’s bleeding, crimson seeping through his jeans- he wonders if it’ll stain, if it’ll match the reds in his outfit or if he’ll have to try to wash it out, if it’ll be as pretty as it looks smeared on his fingers- and he presses his fingertips against the wound gently, winces. “Good thing they’re all terrible shots.”

It’s not the first time he’s been shot- far from it- but it’s always, curiously, just as painful as the first time around. He’s had to drag himself the to hospital more than once, but that usually ends up with him getting locked up all over again when they realize why he was shot to begin with, and he doesn’t really want to deal with that right now. Mostly, he’s waiting and hoping that Misha’s going to come back for him. He has to. 

“He loves me. He’s gonna come back.”

It’s a thought he’s clinging to, anyways, and he knows that a person can lose as much as four pints of blood before they need a transfusion- almost two litres, sixty-four ounces, four pounds- and wonders, if he tries hard enough, whether or not he’ll be able to figure out how much has already left his body. He knows the bullet missed the femoral artery, because it’s dark red and seeping and he’s still conscious, but that only helps so much. “Can’t be that much, right?”

He doesn’t even realize that someone else is approaching until the footsteps are too close, a few feet behind him, and Jensen thinks that if they wanted to finish him off, it wouldn’t be too hard. He doesn’t look, sighs loudly. “Not very nice to hit a guy while he’s down and bleeding and stuff, y’know.”

“I’m not gonna hit you, Jen.” 

Jared’s sounds amused and exasperated and concerned, and Jensen leans back, trying to look at Jared without actually turning his head, and ends up on his back, looking up at him. He can feel the blood soaking into his shirt, now, too, and figures that if he’s going to be all messy, he might as well match from head to toe, anyways. “Fancy seeing you here, little daisy.”

“What happened?” Jared ignores him, moving to crouch down beside Jensen. Jensen sits up on his elbows and watches as Jared inspects his leg. “Did you get shot? Where the hell did Misha go?”

Jensen frowns, tilting his head to one side. “He’s gonna go get help. Just gotta wait for him to get back, is all.”

Jared looks sad at that, but he doesn’t say anything, focusing his attention on the wound on Jensen’s leg. Jensen bites out a sharp “hey!” when he presses his hand against it, applying pressure. “What’re you doin’ that for?”

“To slow the bleeding.” Jared sighs, giving Jensen a look. “C’mon, you’re coming home with me. I’ll get you all patched up.”

Even as Jared starts to stand again, carefully scooping Jensen into his arms- and no matter how much he likes being cradled against Jared’s chest like this and being able to smell sunshine and lavender- he squirms around a little bit, looking off in the direction Misha had gone. “But- what if he comes back? He’s gonna be worried, Jay.”

“He’ll be okay.” Jared sighs again, and there’s a press of lips against Jensen’s forehead. “Just let me worry about you right now, okay? He’ll be there whenever you wander back to him.”

There’s bitterness in the words, and Jensen frowns as Jared starts walking. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing, Jen. It’s fine.” He’s shifted in Jared’s arms, pulled a little bit closer. “How ‘bout you tell me what happened before I got here?”

Jensen lights up at that, and nods quickly. “We were just terrorizing some civilians,” he says, sighing with content. “You should’ve seen it. They were so scared, Jared, running and screaming…” He smiles, a dreamy sort of look on his face. “I didn’t even hit anyone with my bat! But, but then one of them had a gun.”

“Yeah?” Jared hums, nodding absently. They’re still walking, and Jensen wonders if he’s going to be carried all the way to Jared’s house. It sounds nice. “What’d they do?”

“Tried to shoot Mish-Mish.” He frowns at that and shakes his head. “Couldn’t let ‘em do that, so I got in the way, first, and that’s when I got hit. They all ran away, and Misha went to get help.”

“S’that what he said he was doing?”

A moment of quiet, and Jensen shrugs, looking down and away. He can’t bring himself to meet Jared’s eyes for some reason, so matter how pretty they are. “What else would he be doin’, running away like that? He had to be.”

“Alright, Jen.” They’ve made it to Jared’s car- some silly little battery-powered thing, bright green, and Jensen’s never been as happy to see it as he is right now _(”You drive a green car? That just seems silly.” “Do you have any idea how greenhouse gases affect the environment, Jensen?”)_ \- and Jared moves to get the passenger’s side open, moving to set Jensen inside. “If you say so.”

Jensen decides not to address that, huffing a little bit as he gets himself comfortable in the car. “We goin’ to your house? I miss the tiger lilies.”

“They’ve gotten bigger.” There’s a smile in Jared’s voice as he slides into the driver’s seat, settles down. Jensen still isn’t used to the sound of this car starting up, different from a normal one, but oddly soothing. “And they miss you, too. They flower better when you’re around.”

Jensen beams at that, and for the moment, he’s entirely forgotten about the bullet that’s still lodged in his thigh. It doesn’t really seem to matter in the face of the flowers waiting for him. “Then I guess I should come around more, huh?”

“Guess so. I like it when you’re around.” A moment of quiet, and Jared reaches over, taking Jensen’s hand gently while they get moving. “You know you can come over whenever, right? I know locked door won’t stop you, anyways.”

“Nope.” Jensen smiles wide at that. Jared knows him so well. “Really? You want me to visit?”

“Yeah.” Jared squeezes his hand, and Jensen looks over at him, sees the soft look on his face. It makes his heart flutter in a worrying sort of way. “I’ll never leave you behind. Promise.”

The does funny things to Jensen’s heart, and he squirms a little bit in place. He doesn’t know how to qualify what he feels about Jared, sometimes, besides the obvious. “I love you a lot.”

“I know.” Jared leans over, still steering with one hand, and presses a kiss to Jensen’s cheek. It’s cool and it tingles and Jensen immediately wants more. Would probably crawl right into Jared’s lap if he weren’t still bleeding. Green and red are for Christmas, but he doesn’t think he’ll like the look on Jared. “Love you, too.”

So Jensen settles down in his seat, watching Jared as he drives. He’s not sure when Misha will pop up again to take him home, but for now, he’s more than happy to let Jared fill that space in his life.

(Sometimes, when he’s alone, he thinks that his pretty sweet pea is better at it, anyways.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
